


Rice Krispie Treats

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making rice krispie treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: After Theo is turned away from a pack night, Liam finds out his boyfriend has never had rice krispie treats. He vows to fix this injustice
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Rice Krispie Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookWyrm07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/gifts).



> My good friend Bookwyrm had a rough day so I decided to write some fluff for her.

“So what are our options?” Stiles asked as the pack was gathered around the counter in the McCall house kitchen. 

Malia reached into her bag and retrieved two plastic cases. “It was my turn to go, so I picked out Halloween and IT.”

“Ugh,” her girlfriend Lydia groaned. “Horror again?”

“And how many times have you picked The Notebook?” Liam asked, reaching into a bowl of M&Ms. 

“At least it doesn't start with a kid getting his arm ripped off.”

Scott and Isaac then came through the door, arms loaded with pizza and other food. “I think the guys at Papa John's are on to us,” Scott said, setting the boxes down on a table. “One of them asked how we can eat this much and still have abs.”

“Scott started to tell him that he works it off sexually, but I put a stop to that,” Isaac explained.

“But you and Stiles give me such an amazing workout,” Scott winked.

“Okay!” Lydia clapped. “We have food, and traumatizing movies! Are we gonna get this Pack Night started?”

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door. 

“Who could that be?” Malia asked, getting up. 

Scott opened the door to see Theo standing there with a grocery bag of candy in his hand. 

“Hey," he said with a smile. 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked harshly. Things between Stiles and Theo have never been good. 

"I invited him," Liam said, standing up and walking to him. "You all get to bring your dates."

"Yeah, that's because we're all dating within the pack," Stiles pointed out. 

Malia stood up behind Stiles. "And he will never be pack." 

Scott turned around to face his friends. "Guys, Theo has done a lot to help us over time," he started. "And he means a lot to Liam. I say we give him a chance."

Liam moved beside Theo and smiled as he put an arm around him. "Thanks, Scott," he said.

"A chance to do what?" Stiles asked. "Kill you again? Fuck all of us over again?"

Scott looked at Stiles "Babe, please--"

"No," Theo said, handing the bag to Scott. "I know when I'm not wanted. You guys have fun."

As Scott took the grocery bag, Theo turned and walked away. Liam started after him but stopped in the doorway. "Thanks," he said, hurt. "I know you have a hard time accepting new people in our lives, Stiles, but he's trying. The least you could do is meet him halfway." With that, he left the house.

Malia eyed the bag in Scott's hand. "You should probably throw that away," she said. "Who knows what he put in it."

"We're gonna talk tonight," Scott told Stiles before walking out. 

Outside, Theo was already sitting in the driver's seat of his truck, while Liam was climbing into the other seat. 

"I told you I didn't belong there," Theo said quietly, as Liam shut the door. "They're not gonna accept me."

Before Liam could refute him, Scott showed up and tapped on Theo's window. 

Theo rolled down the window. "Come to bring Liam back inside?" He asked. 

"No, it's not that," Scott said. "I've come to bring both of you back."

"But Malia and your boyfriend--"

"They don't speak for everybody. It's my house. I have the final say in who gets to be here."

"I'll just make everything tense," Theo said. He then turned to Liam. "You can go back if you want."

Liam looked to Scott. "You can go back in. I'm gonna stay with Theo."

Scott nodded. "Don't worry. I'm going to talk to Malia and Stiles," he said. "And next week you are not only invited, you pick the movies."

Theo smiled. "Thanks, Scott," he said. "I appreciate that."

Scott walked back into his house. Theo turned to Liam. "You can go back if you want."

"I'd rather hang out with you," Liam answered. "The only thing I'm really missing out on are Lydia's rice krispie treats."

Theo giggled. "You know, I've never had those."

"Really?" Liam asked. "How?"

"I spent a good chunk of my formative years with monster surgeons who only wanted to splice me with raccoon DNA. They weren't exactly the kind of guys to provide marshmallow based snacks."

"We are changing that right now," Liam said as he fastened his seat belt. "Take us to the grocery store." 

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. We're going to the grocery store, and then we're going to my house and I will make you your first rice krispie treat." 

Theo said nothing as he started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. 

At the grocery store, Liam took Theo's hand while grabbing a basket with the other. 

"Where are we going?" Theo asked.

"Can you go get the marshmallows?" Liam asked. "They're in the baking and snack aisle. I'll get the cereal and meet you there." 

"Sure," Theo said, as he let go of Liam's hand and walked away. 

Liam walked into the cereal aisle and browsed until he found the box of rice krispies that was better suited for what they were doing. 

He placed 2 boxes into the basket and then went to the baking aisle where he found Theo pacing up and down the aisle. A small blue box and a white jar in his hands.

"Did you find the marshmallows?" Liam asked. 

Theo handed over the jar. "How about this?" He asked. "It looks like one big marshmallow."

Liam smiled. "This is fluff," he said, setting the jar on the shelf. "This wont work. It doesn't melt right." He then looked at the box Theo was holding. "What's that?"

Theo smiled himself. "You can get them premade!" He said. "Why don't we just get these?" 

"Because they're not the real thing. Trust me."

"But these have chocolate chips."

Liam took the box out of Theo's hands. "Its worth the effort to actually make them. I promise." 

"Okay," Theo said. He then looked over at the shelf. "Oh, cool. Rainbow marshmallows! Pride treats!" 

"Good idea in theory," Liam started. "But those colors meld into one unappetizing color when they melt. Stiles tried it once."

He grabbed a bag of plain marshmallows and the two boys headed to the checkout. 

Once Liam had paid for the supplies, they were on their way home. 

Back at Liam's house, the two boys set up in the kitchen. "We have to work fast," Liam told Theo. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a long pan. Another cabinet held wax paper. 

"You can get the pan ready," he said. "Just line the bottom and sides with paper." 

"You do this a lot?" Theo asked as he pulled a sheet of wax paper out of the roll and laid it down on the pan. 

"Not that much," Liam answered. "Sometimes I want something sweet and these are super easy."

Liam started melting the butter in the pot. "You know, the guys don't hate you," he said. 

"They have a great way of showing it," Theo said, examining the bag of marshmallows. "Ever since the war, I've been trying to get through to them. But Stiles and Malia are like brick walls." 

Liam pulled the pot off of the heat and set it on a chopping board on the counter. "Scott will get through to them," he said. "He knows you're making up for everything you've done. He's like me." Liam began mixing the marshmallows into the butter. 

"How so?" Theo asked, stealing a marshmallow away and popping it in his mouth. 

"He sees the good in you. I think he always has. Even when you...even back then."

"Even when I killed him, you mean? Or brainwashed his beta into trying to kill him?"

Liam stopped mixing the melted marshmallow and walked around the counter to his boyfriend. Yeah put his arms around Theo's neck. "You're not that person anymore," Liam assured. "You haven't been since that night in the hospital. The old Theo died when you took Gabe's hand as he was dying." 

Theo leaned forward and kissed Liam. "Thank you," Theo whispered. 

Liam smiled and let go of Theo. "All I have to do now is add the cereal and put it in the pan," he said. 

He went back to the pot as Theo opened the box of cereal. Liam started stirring the marshmallow again to make sure everything was fully melted.

"How's the cereal coming?" He asked. 

"Fucking bag won't…" Theo grumbled before giving up on pulling the bag open. He let one of his claws out and cut the bag.

"I've been a werewolf for 3 years," Liam said. "How haven't I thought of that yet?" He took the bag and dumped the contents into the pot. 

Mixing quickly, he combined all of the ingredients and poured the mixture into the pan. 

Within 10 minutes the mix was solidified and Liam was cutting the treats into pieces. "You ready?" He asked. 

Liam pulled a square out of the pan and handed it to Theo. 

Theo took a big bite and smiled. "Oh my god," he said, still smiling. 

"It's good, isn't it?" Liam asked. 

Theo swallowed. "This is fucking awesome," he said. He then took another bite. 

Liam snapped a picture on his phone. 

"What's that?" Theo asked around a mouth full of marshmallow.

"New wallpaper," Liam answered, putting his phone back in his pocket. He picked one of the treats up as Theo finished his first and got another. 

"Next time, I'll have to make them with Fruity Pebbles," Liam said, taking a bite. 

Theo's mind was blown. "You can do that?"

"You can do a lot with this recipe," Liam said. He picked up the pan. "Let's take this in the living room. Snacks like this call for a Disney marathon."

Liam and Theo went into the living room and finished off the pan while watching Mulan and Lilo & Stitch. It was a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
